


First mate

by Dreamers_den



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Minor Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta, NaNoWriMo, Yondu Udonta Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: Just a little moment between Kraglin and Yondu after the battle with Ego. Yondu survived (barely) and is recovering, so it´s up to Kraglin to take care about their ship. Or what is left of their ship. And of what is left of his captain.





	First mate

The bridge was empty. Silence sounded strange on Ravager ship. There always used to be some noise, loud voices, shouting, or at least snoring at night time. But now, whole Quadrant was soaked in this eerily silence while Kraglin stared at the nav charts.

Finally, sound of heavy steps broke the silence and Kraglin exhaled, turning around to see Yondu march to the bridge. A small smile curled on his lips. Despite the vacuum exposure, captain was still acting like himself, standing with his back completely straight, looking like he owned the bridge. Which he did.

“What is our course?” Yondu asked, leaning against the other chair. He still didn´t feel as sure on his feet as he used to, but the captain wasn´t supposed to look weak on his own bridge. On the second thought… he no longer had a crew to keep his appearance in front of. Sighing, Yondu walked around the chair and slumped into it.

“Knowhere,” Kraglin retorted. “Lots of tech savvy guys there, who know how ta handle guns. Should be able to get some new crew there, sir.”

“Ain´t need new crew. We need new jobs to pay for fuel,” Yondu said sourly.

“Wanna me look for some?” Kraglin asked, his fingers hovering over the keyboard. It warmed Yondu´s heart to see that his first mate was still ready to follow his orders even before he gave them.

But Yondu shook his head. “Nah. It´s captain´s duty to find us jobs. Cap´ supposed to take care of the ship.”

Kraglin´s face fell a bit and he walked over to Yondu. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on Centaurian´s shoulder.

“Ya still recovering, sir. Why don´t ya just put your legs up and let me take care about stuff? That´s what first mate should do.”

Tiredly, Yondu observed the Xandarian. Kraglin looked almost as worn out as he felt, circles under his eyes darker than usually and his bones even more visible under the skin. Steering the whole Quadrant wasn´t one man´s job. And yet, Kraglin did that and took care of everything without a single complaint, since Quill grabbed his Milano and left to save the Galaxy again.

“Shouldn´t call me sir anymore. Ain´t have no crew to captain around.”

“Ya get new one,” Kraglin said determinedly. “I know some people on Knowhere. And it´s ugly place. ´m sure people will be glad to leave it. We get new crew and ravage around before ya know, sir.”

“Ya heard Stakar. ´m no Ravager no more. Remember what Quill´s friends said about Ego? About piles of bones hidden on the planet? Stakar was right, I should have asked before taking the job. It´s all my fault.”

“You didn´t know,” Kraglin argued. “No one knew. And Stakar is wrong, you would never smuggle kids if ya knew what Ego wanted with them. We just delivered the brats to their remaining parent after the other one died. Nothing wrong about that. Couldn´t know what Ego´s plans were.”

Blinking, Yondu looked back at his first mate. It was nice to have at least one person on his side. It broke his heart to know that he had nothing more left of Eclector. Kraggs deserved better that broken captain with no crew.

“Maybe you could still be Ravager,” he said slowly, making Kraglin raise his eyebrows in confusion. “If ya go to Stakar, tell him you were just followin´ ma orders… he might-”

“No!” Kraglin was wildly shaking his head now. “Ain´t going anywhere, sir!”

“´m serious, Kraggs,” Yondu insisted. “You could be better off on real Ravagers ship and Stakar would probably-”

“No,” Kraglin interrupted him again, placing his hand on Yondu´s shoulder and giving it painful squeeze. He might look skin and bones, but the bastard had a steel-like grip when he wanted to. For a moment, Yondu could see why the crew stood in line in front of his skinny first mate. “Ain´t going anywhere, sir,” Kraglin forced out through gritted teeth. “Unless ya want me to,” he added, suddenly sounding small and unsure and Yondu´s heart clenched.

“Nah,” Yondu said, forcing out a wide smile. “Every cap´n needs a first mate and I can´t be picky right now. Gotta keep ya around, Obfonteri.”

Kraglin´s grip on his shoulder relaxed and Xandarian gave him toothy grin which didn´t fully match the warmth in his eyes. “Aye, cap´n!”

**Author's Note:**

> My plan for November is to write one fanfic a day. Wish me luck and if you have any suggestions, feel free to share them.:)


End file.
